


Lonely Hearts Club

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, And when I mean 'loosely' I mean I thought the title sounded cool, Blow Jobs, Enjoy my dumb smut, Loneliness, M/M, Massage, Prostitution, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, There is 0 content on this ship so I decided to make some, This is very loosely based off the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig's new co-worker is hiding a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

When Ludwig learned he was getting a new team member in the office, he had nothing to suspect. Just another cardboard cut-out of that same optimistic business smile, well-kept hair, suit and tie. He was expecting someone fresh from university, no doubt. Fresh meat was always better than the older ones after all. Today was the day he met his…’co-worker’.

His co-worker showed up in a jacket that was clearly ragged and unfit for the interview. His hair was a blonde mess. Not to mention the questionable scar on his right cheek. Dare he ask his name?

Lutz Beilschmidt

Funny, despite having the exact same last name and native country, the two were completely unrelated. In the first week in the office, Lutz was kind of concerned about it. Because ‘working with family’s kinda awkward’ as he put it. So Ludwig had a DNA test done. Nope. Purely coincidental. It was only after a moment Lutz made an open mouth gesture of realization and showed him his driver’s license.

Lutz Baumann

When questioned about the discrepancy of his documents, Lutz gave a quick shrug. And that was it. Already, Ludwig was starting to suspect something. Why would this man need to change his name? It wasn’t until later in the evening, when his interesting co-worker was leaving to lunch that Ludwig decided to investigate.

The one thing that irked him was how untidy Lutz’s desk was. Papers were scattered everywhere. Tacky desk toys and photo frames of Lutz in MANY crudely photo-shopped holiday backdrops took up most of the desk. Ludwig rolled his eyes at those. It was as if Lutz was trying to hint to everyone that he’s a rich man who travelled often.

Finally, his eyes landed on something interesting.

A tiny business card in beautiful pastel pink. The business card had white lace, an address and a name.

Lonely Hearts Club

Ludwig frowned and flipped it over; then frowned even more at the description.

“Lonely? Feelin’ blue? Welcome to the Lonely Hearts Club. You needn’t take off your shoes. We can warm that little heart of yours~ Open 7 days a week, 9pm until 3am”

The German blinked at the card and shyly shoved it into his jacket pocket. He wouldn’t deny he was a little curious.

Ludwig would admit he wasn’t one for romance. It was something he often thought about, but the execution of it was just awful. His many dates he had received were promptly rejected. Maybe it was his shyness? Maybe he just wasn’t that interesting? Perhaps this lonely club could sort something out. 

And that’s what brought him here, on the steps of a grungy looking door. It’s bronze handle was the only redeeming feature of the door. Awkwardly, Ludwig opened it and stepped inside. The hallway was tight and narrow with passionate red wallpaper. The faded lights of lacey lamps that hung down the hall was the only thing that illuminated the area. Ludwig took a few paces forward when suddenly the door behind him opened and closed again. The person behind him gasped in surprise.

“Ludwig?”

Ludwig turned around awkwardly and came face-to-face with Lutz wearing a suspiciously long trench coat.

“Lutz…uh…what are you doing here?”

“I work here”

Ludwig looked at him in confusion. “W-what as?”

Lutz gave a low chuckle and gently nudged Ludwig to keep moving down the tight hallway. “You’ll see. Keep moving”

The blonde swallowed thickly and awkwardly shuffled down the hall. It didn’t help that Lutz was following him so close behind. Ludwig could feel his breath against his neck, making the hair on his arms stick up. Eventually, the end of the hallway led into a small, well decorated room with slow, sensual music playing softly in the background. There were only three things in the room that stuck out the most. Firstly, the bar crammed in the corner where several bottles of wine and beer were stored. Secondly, the couch in the middle with a coffee table in the center. Lastly, the door.

Where would that door lead? The door was covered by a thin veil of see through lacey material.

“Hm~ Have I ever mentioned how cute you are, Lud?”

Ludwig jolted in his place at that. He turned around just to catch Lutz’s violet eyes staring into his soul. Lutz slowly pushed Ludwig onto the couch and straddled his hips, which prompted Ludwig’s cheeks to burn.

Lutz chuckled and slowly began to unbutton each button on his coat. Ludwig’s eyes followed his rough hands and his breath hitched as soon as the coat fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Lutz was wearing a lacy white corset with thigh-high stockings and almost-transparent frilly panties. Ludwig’s eyes widened dramatically at the sight.

“What’s the matter, big boy? You like what you see?”

The latter couldn’t respond. He sat there with his jaw hung open in disbelief. He was just to mesmerized by what Lutz was wearing. The focus of his sights abruptly stood up and pressed a hand to his shoulder, slowly swaying his hips to the tune of the sensual song.

“Welcome~ This is the Lonely Hearts Cub. Where the lonely get a real feel of sex. Where the lonely...-“ Lutz’s fingers trailed under Ludwig’s jaw and closed it shut slowly, “-Get a real man’s touch~”

Lutz moved down to Ludwig’s ear. “Do you want that? Do you want me to warm your cold little heart up, Ludwig?” He pressed a kiss to Ludwig’s temple and ground his body against Ludwig’s hips, eliciting a groan from his target.

“J-ja…bitte…~” Ludwig moved his hips upwards and bit his lip.

Satisfied, Lutz entwined his fingers with Ludwig’s and pulled him up. “Come on then. Let’s go, Kätzchen”

Ludwig was blindly led into a musk-smelling room, where a bed with red bedsheets and feathered duvets scattered the mattress. A thin pink lacey material hung over the large bedframe, shielding the outside world to anyone that could come peeping in. Lutz locked the door behind him, but there was no hiding the sound of the sensual music muffled behind the door. He turned around to his target, and made a slow sway towards him.

“Mm…Lud…I’m going to make you feel good tonight. That’s a promise. All I need you to do is relax. Can you do that for me? You look tense”

The German swallowed and nodded dumbly, stumbling back on the mattress and almost getting tangled in the veils that hung over him.

Before Lutz could take a step closer, Ludwig raised a defensive hand.

“Lutz, wait a moment…uh…t-this is my first time. Please go slowly with me…”

The experienced Lutz smiled warmly and moved onto the mattress with him. “Huh. How could a handsome trick like you be a virgin? Well…don’t worry. I promised I will make you feel good. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach”

Ludwig blushed and shakily undid his tie. His hands slowly trailed down to undo his shirt buttons and strip off his business jacket. The whole time, he felt embarrassed beyond belief. Because Lutz was staring at his bare chest. Because Lutz was slowly licking his lips as the skin slowly revealed itself under the shirt. He propped a duvet pillow over his folded arms and rested on his stomach.

“What are you going to do with me?”

Lutz rummaged through a box under the bed and squirted oil in his palms.

“You have a beautiful back, Ludwig. It’s well toned, very shapely and defined…but I’ll bet it hasn’t been touched in such a long time, has it?” Lutz rumbled, slowly moving his palms down the canvas of Ludwig’s skin. Ludwig groaned at the touch and closed his eyes.

“Nein…I don’t go to the chiropractors…” He mumbled. Lutz pushed his fingers against Ludwig’s should blades, which prompted a groan of relaxation. His hands moved in slow, deep, searing circles into the other’s tense back. Ludwig’s sighs and hisses was music to Lutz’s ears. It meant he was doing a good job. And that he was satisfying Ludwig.

For a while, neither of them said anything. The only noises that broke the silence of the room was the distant song playing from the other room, the squishing of Lutz’s palms whenever his hands revolved in another deep circle, the soft sighs from Ludwig and the soft, concentrated breathing from Lutz.

Ludwig was about to fall asleep until Lutz pulled his hands away and kissed down Ludwig’s neck. “Ah...Lutz….”

“Does that feel good, Ludwig?” He mumbled huskily. Ludwig sat up so he was in Lutz’s arms and snuggled his warm back against his chest.

“J-ja…”

Lutz smiled warmly and made a kissing trail down Ludwig’s neck, enjoying how the man squirmed in his place.

“Ah~ Lutz…~”

“Heh…rule number one of the Lonely Hearts Club…the rooms are padded with sound proof material. Like the stuff they use in recording studios. Be as loud as you want, baby~”

Lutz’s hand snaked down Ludwig’s chest and gently rubbed over the cloth of Ludwig’s groin. After that glorious massage, Ludwig no longer had the energy to tense up or jolt out of Lutz’s arms in embarrassed protest. Ludwig melted into it and rolled his hips upwards to the touch.

“Hm~ Eager, aren’t you?”

Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, continuing the motion. “Y-you have no idea…”

Lutz smirked at that and continued his trail of kisses. “Oh Ludwig…you really are adorable”

Ludwig’s breath hitched in his throat and a shameful moan escaped his lips when Lutz _sucked_ on a particularly sensitive tendon in his neck. “Ah, you liked that didn’t you? I think there’s something else my mouth can do that you’ll like more. If you want”

The German didn’t need a hint of any kind to know what Lutz was hinting at. Ludwig shuffled away from Lutz and started to unbutton his trousers at a faster speed than his shirt and tie. Lutz loved his enthusiasm. Very soon, Ludwig was laying on his back with his legs spread and his boxers modestly covering his hardening shame.

Oh how he wished he could have took a photo. Ludwig looked at him with an eye cracked open curiously to see what Lutz was planning.

“Nice thighs. You’re built like a soldier; you know that?”

Lutz slipped between Ludwig’s legs and left a trail of kisses against Ludwig’s inner thighs. That was enough to make him jump in surprise. “C-careful…!”

Lutz kissed one of Ludwig’s balls teasingly. “What? You think I’ll bite? I won’t bite unless you want me to, Kätzchen”

Ludwig spread his legs for ease of access and gave a quiet gasp of surprise when Lutz took one of Ludwig’s balls into his mouth and applied a beautiful, warm, wet suction. It was enough to make Ludwig arch his back in surprise at such a skilled mouth.

“A-ah! Lutz!” Lutz moved up to make a kissing trail up the length of Ludwig’s dick and paused at the head.

 It was there, violent lusty eyes met with blue, inexperienced ones. And they remained staring into each other even when Lutz pushed his head down and bobbed back up with a hard suction. Then the blue eyes were forced to tear away and squeeze shut with an absolutely filthy expression.

Lutz sucked him in and out, slowly and sensually while Ludwig tried to stay still. His hands gripped the bedsheets desperately, as if he was clinging to them for dear life. Lutz took this as a sign to move faster, prompting a loud moan from Ludwig.

“L-Lutz! Gott, I’ll cum if you keep up…! Ah…~” Ludwig bit his lip and gave a low whine of pleasure. It wasn’t as if the other couldn’t tell. He could feel the muscles in Ludwig’s length grow tighter and tighter…until…

Ludwig threw his head back and desperately bucked his hips upwards as he spilled into Lutz’s mouth. He had no time to think about how much of a masochist he must have looked to his partner. Lutz swallowed it up greedily without gagging, much to Ludwig’s surprise. The other just wiped the corner of his mouth as if nothing had just happened and stripped himself of his frilly panties.

“Do you have a clue of what happens now?” He gestured to his throbbing erection. The size alone made Ludwig give a nervous gulp. Lutz pulled the oil over once again and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. “You need to be relaxed for it, though. How do you want to be? Me drilling into you from behind? You sitting in my lap and riding me like a filthy animal? Or perhaps you would like me to crawl all over you~”

Ludwig weighed his options with his cheeks burning in shame. “U-uh…I-I want you to kiss me…”

Lutz hummed and gently pushed Ludwig to lay on his back. “Hm. Crawling it is”

The other watched in interest as Lutz raised his knees over his shoulders and gently twirled a finger against his hole.

“Rule number two of the Lonely Hearts Club…consent is always mandatory. Ludwig, are you absolutely sure you want to go further than this? No turning back once we do”

Ludwig shivered against the other and nodded. “K-keep going. I will be fine”

Lutz slowly pushed a finger inside Ludwig, watching closely for a reaction. Ludwig only gave a surprised hiss. Nothing too severe. That was until Lutz’s finger poked at a certain groove inside him that made Ludwig’s toes curl in pleasure.

“I found your prostate~”  
“S-shut up…”

Lutz a second and a third in and rubbed around that area, indulgently watching as Ludwig’s face scrunched up then twisted into one of pure pleasure once his body adjusted to the surprise aberration. Soon, Ludwig was rocking his hips onto Lutz’s fingers. That’s all he needed to know Ludwig was ready before pulling them out entirely and rolling a condom onto his dick.

“Rule number three. Safety first” He murmured as he slickened his cock with lube. Ludwig watched feverishly and squirmed impatiently. “Lutz- hurry up~”

Lutz positioned himself and slowly started to slide inside. He stopped midway when he saw Ludwig was groaning in pain rather than pleasure so allowed him a moment to adjust. During those moments, Ludwig hooked his arm around Lutz’s neck and forced his lips to crash down against his feverishly.

Their lips slid together in a filthy tango of passion. Their teeth clicked together in their desperate kisses; their tongues rolled and slid against the other’s as together, they moaned into each other’s mouths from the sheer drive of their budding love.

Ludwig pulled his mouth away and stared at his handsome partner in all his glory. His violet eyes looked back with a love-struck expression with a goofy grin to match.

“I’ve had my eyes on you for a while, you know” Lutz spoke up, gently pushing his body further into Ludwig.

Ludwig hissed in both pain and pleasure and gripped the bedsheets.

“How could I not? You’re a handsome man, Ludwig. So modest and respectable. You’re like the complete opposite to me” Lutz began to pant a little once he was fully inside. He kissed Ludwig again, cupping the other’s cheeks as he did so and pulled away. “I never thought you would actually take the bait and wind up here”

Ludwig kissed back lazily and rested his head back.

“I-I thought you were different. It seemed odd that you were so flirtatious in the first few weeks”

Lutz chuckled and pulled his hips out, only to slip them back forwards in a slow pace. “I didn’t want anybody else. You were oblivious to my flirts. So I had to plant the card. I-I’m so glad you came here tonight. This is a dream come true for me. To see you under me while I pound you out nice and rough just for you”

Ludwig gave a low moan and kissed Lutz once more. “G-get on with it. You can go faster than that, surely”

He thought he would never ask. Lutz moved his body at a slightly faster speed, dipping his head in a low chuckle as Ludwig clung to his body a little tighter than before. “Lutz, j-just a little faster…”

Lutz began moving in and out of Ludwig, giving a hiss and a soft moan once his rhythm was set to a fast pace. It didn’t help that Ludwig was rocking his hips onto Lutz every time he pushed inside. It certainly didn’t help that Ludwig was pulling faces scrunched in pleasure and soft moans slipping from his mouth.

Very soon, the fast pace turned into desperation as Lutz sped up and moved mercilessly with a string of breathless curses while Ludwig writhed under him.

The sound of Ludwig’s choked moans was music to his ears. Ludwig pushed himself down and moaned as the tip of his swollen erection pressed against Lutz’s toned stomach and brushed against the skin.

“Lutz- Lutz, kiss me. Kiss me, bitte…!”

He happily obliged, kissing the other with wild movements. Lutz was gasping against his lips, his own finish was coming up shortly and he needed to please Ludwig before that time. One of his calloused hands lowered to Ludwig’s straining hard on and pumped him in rhythm to the kisses and thrusts. That alone was enough to make him gasp in pleasure and moan his name.

Lutz continued the movement for a few moments more until Ludwig shuddered, gasping against his lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. There was a sudden warmth that pooled against his chest within that instant. Lutz knew he had helped Ludwig find his release.

Despite feeling completely spent and out of energy, Ludwig continued to kiss Lutz through his search for his finish. Once it hit him, Ludwig sealed their mouths together and muffled Lutz’s low whine of pleasure as he spilled inside Ludwig’s passage and rode it out.

The two laid there in an exhausted tangle of sweaty limbs until Ludwig gazed down at Lutz’s chest and frowned. The beautiful lacy corset he wore was now soiled with his seed. He hated to admit he came with a hard force on Lutz’s chest. So hard that some traces of it was dripping onto the bedspread too.

“U-uhh….We should- I should clean that…”

“Mm. Later. First…aftercare”

“Aftercare” Ludwig repeated. Lutz gently moved his legs down and hugged him close to his warm, sticky chest. Ludwig nuzzled into Lutz’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a content smile.

His fingers reached up to touch the other’s right cheek curiously, a frown plastered on his face as his fingers passed over the swollen scar that ran down his cheek.

“Lutz, how did you get that scar?”

Lutz smiled a little and kissed Ludwig’s fingers.

“I knew you’d ask. I bet you’d like to know why I changed my last name too. Believe me, they’re linked”

Ludwig blinked and looked at Lutz with interest.

“One of my visitors got a bit…rowdy. They took everything I had and sliced me good. He threatened to kill me if he found me again. So I had to cover up a bit, ja? I went from Baumann to Beilschmidt. Seems to have worked. I haven’t heard from him since”

Ludwig gave a sympathetic look and traced his fingers down Lutz’s cheekbone. “Lutz…you don’t need to do this anymore. Live with me and you will be safe”

Lutz gave a low purr and kissed Ludwig tenderly. “I’d like that a lot, Ludwig. I would like that a lot”

The two laid in each other’s embrace for a while longer, snuggling into each other’s warmth while the soft radio crackled outside and the rain lightly pelted th


End file.
